Яванский павлин
| section name = Подвиды | section text = * Индокитайский зелёный павлин (Pavo muticus imperator) * Яванский зелёный павлин (Pavo muticus muticus) * Бирманский зелёный павлин (Pavo muticus spicifer) | wikispecies = Pavo muticus | commons = Category:Pavo muticus | itis = 176114 | ncbi = 9050 }} Ява́нский павли́н ( ; другие русские названия — синекры́лый павли́н, зелёный павли́н) — один из двух видов азиатских павлинов, обитающий в Юго-Восточной Азии. Голос яванского самца менее громкий и резкий, чем у обыкновенного павлина. Внешний вид thumb|240px|left|Яванский павлин в Животном Царстве [[The Walt Disney Company|Диснея (Флорида, США)]] В отличие от обыкновенного павлина, яванский значительно крупнее и окрашен ярче, имеет оперение с металлическим отливом и более длинные ноги, шею и хохолок на голове. Длина самца 180—300 см, крылья 46—54 см, хвост 40—47 см, шлейф 140—160 см. Весит до 5 кг. Голова и верхняя часть шеи коричневато-зелёные. Хохол состоит из перьев с более широкими опахалами. Окологлазная область голубовато-серого цвета. Перья нижней части шеи зелёные с золотисто-зелёными каймами и имеют чешуйчатый рисунок, грудь и верх спины синевато-зелёные с красноватыми и жёлтыми пятнами; низ спины меднобронзовый с коричневыми отметинами, плечи и крылья тёмно-зелёные, маховые перья бурые с черными и серыми пятнами на наружной стороне опахала. Рулевые перья светло-каштановые, а сильно удлинённые кроющие такие же яркие и схожие по окраске, как у обыкновенного павлина, но с металлическим медно-красным оттенком. Клюв чёрный, ноги серые. Самка по окраске мало отличается от самца, но мельче по размерам. Распространение Водится в дикой природе на высоте до 900 м на Яве, в Индокитае, северо-восточной Индии, Бангладеше, Мьянме, западной Малайзии, Таиланде и южном Китае. В неволе в Европе и Америке до XX века не разводился. Степень угрозы существованию Значительно уступает по численности обыкновенному павлину. Во второй половине XX века ареал и численность вида значительно сократились. Современный статус вида, по классификации BirdLife International и Международного союза консервации природы (IUCN), определяется как «уязвимый» (vulnerable). Классификация thumb|200px|Бирманский подвид яванского павлина — национальный символ [[Мьянма|Мьянмы]] В зависимости от географического распространения и вариации окраски оперения различают три подвида P. muticus: * 1949 — индокитайский зелёный павлин * — яванский зелёный павлин * — бирманский зелёный павлин Интересные факты Начиная с 1940 года бирманский подвид яванского павлина (P. m. spicifer) является национальным символом Мьянмы (вторая национальная птица в мире; первая — белоголовый орлан, национальный символ США с 1782 года).См. информацию на сайте «Калькулятор величин». Генетика Кариотип: 76 хромосом (2''n'').Sasaki et al. (1968); de Boer, van Bocxtaele (1981). Молекулярная генетика * Депонированные нуклеотидные последовательности в базе данных EntrezNucleotide, GenBank, NCBI, США: 24 (по состоянию на 22 февраля 2007). * Депонированные протеиновые последовательности в базе данных EntrezProtein, GenBank, NCBI, США: 7 (по состоянию на 22 февраля 2007). Медиа Здесь вы можете посмотреть видео, запечатлевшее яванского павлина в Животном Царстве Диснея (Disney’s Animal Kingdom), США. Примечания Литература * Акимушкин И. И. Мир животных (Рассказы о птицах) / Серия Эврика; Художники А. Блох, Б. Жутовский. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 1971. — 384 с. * Рахманов А. И., Бессарабов Б. Ф. Фазановые: содержание и разведение. — М.: Аграпромиздат, 1991. — 173 с. * Brickle N., Cu N., Quynh H.Q., Cuong N.T.T., San H.V. [http://www.birdlifeindochina.org/report_pdfs/report1.pdf The Status and Distribution of Green Peafowl Pavo muticus in Dak Lak Province, Vietnam.] — Hanoi: BirdLife International, 1998. * de Boer L.E.M., van Bocxtaele R. [http://elibrary.unm.edu/sora/Condor/files/issues/v083n03/p0204-p0208.pdf Somatic chromosomes of the Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) and their bearing on the speices' affinities] // Condor. — 1981. — Vol. 83. — No. 3. — P. 204—208. * Grahame I. Peafowl // Evolution of Domesticated Animals / Mason I.L. (ed). — New York: Longmann Inc, 1984. — P. 315—318. — ISBN 0-582-46046-8. * Grimmett R., Inskipp C., Inskipp T. Birds of India, Pakistan, Nepal, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Sri Lanka, and the Maldives. — Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1999. — 384 p. — ISBN 0-691-04910-6. * Sasaki M., Ikeuchi T., Makino S. A feather pulp culture for avian chromosomes, with notes on the chromosomes of the peafowl and the ostrich // Experimentia. — 1968. — Vol. 24. — P. 1923—1929. Ссылки * Систематика азиатских павлинов в Популярной энциклопедии о животных И. Л. Евстафьева «Мир животных» * Систематика азиатских павлинов в Архиве БВИ: Систематика * Яванский павлин на сайте gbwf.org, «Pheasants & Peafowl — Aviculture and Conservation» * Подвиды яванского павлина базе данных в «Peafowl Varieties Database» на сайте «Amy’s Peacock Paradise», владелец — Amy Miller (США) * Фотографии яванского зелёного павлина на сайте фермы по разведению павлинов Legg’s Peafowl Farm, владелец — Brad Legg (США) * Яванский павлин на сайте фермы по разведению павлинов Peafowl-Farm, владельцы — Reinhold und Beate Bauer, Albbruck Buch (Германия) * Виды, подвиды и разновидности павлинов на сайте Объединённой ассоциации по разведению павлинов (United Peafowl Association, США) * Фотографии и видео яванского зелёного павлина на сайте «ARKive - Images of Life on Earth» * Яванский павлин на сайте BirdLife International * Яванский павлин в «Red Data Book: Threatened Birds of Asia», BirdLife International * Яванский павлин в «The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species™» * * Категория:Выставочные животные Я